


Cuddles

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [36]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Deep overwhelming love, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal can be rude, Hannibal's a dork, Jack is a Little Shit, Jack is speachless, M/M, Random dog facts, Surprise hugs, Will Graham Loves His Dogs, Will Loves Hannibal, Will has asperges, doggy BO, pillow forts, sassy hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will has Asperger, Jack's an @$$ with a crime scene, and Hannibal's a good place to cuddle.





	Cuddles

Will was in the middle of giving a lecture on the Chesapeake Ripper when Jack interrupted, "Class is over! Will I need your to come take a look at a body, possible Ripper victim."

"No," Will pleaded hoping Jack would listen. Jack turned around, "Excuse me?"

"I can't handle it, Jack," Will pleaded. Jack shot Will a look, "You will come to this crime scene. It's not an option."

Will sent a quick message to Hannibal, please come pick me up, and silently followed Jack to the waiting car.

When they arrived at the scene Will immediately spotted Hannibal's Bentley and smiled. Jack directed Will to the room where the body was found and where the CSI's were collected data. Will tried to look anywhere but the bloody mess in front of him when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Will yelped and spun around but was overjoyed when he realized it was only his boyfriend. Hannibal frowned as Will hugged him with his full might and tears ran down his cheeks, "Don't make me look, please."

"I won't I promise," Hannibal kisses his cheek. Hannibal slipped the car keys into Will's hand, "I'll go talk to Jack. You go climb in the car with Winston."

Will smiled at Hannibal and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"Jack," Hannibal said, "Will will be leaving with me. He is incapable of playing your games at the moment."

Jack opened his mouth to rebut but the look Hannibal was giving him told him not to, "Okay."

Hannibal smiled and walked to car where Will was cuddled up with Winston. Hannibal climbed into the driver seat, "Home?"

"Yes please," Will smiled.

-+-+-

After building them self a blanket nest on the living room floor and eating supper Will and Hannibal were back in the fort. Will was laying on Hannibal's chest petting one of the dogs, "Did you know a dog has a wet nose to absorb scent chemicals?"

"That's interesting," Hannibal smiled. Dogs were more or less Will's fixation. He knew pretty much everything about dogs. Hannibal would listen to Will talk about dogs for hours smiling and learning. One of the dogs decided to move so he was laying with his nose touching Hannibal's. Will laughed, "Dogs can also smell 10,000 times better than humans"

"Are you sure?" Hannibal smiled, "Because some of these dogs like to roll in some very bad smelling stuff."

"That's because it smells really good to them," Will beamed. Hannibal wrinkled his nose, "Yuck"

Will kissed Hannibal's cheek, "Thank you again Hannibal"

"Anytime Will. Now I'm curious, why do dogs paws smell like popcorn?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow. Will rubbed the lapel of Hannibal's suit as he thought, "Because dogs sweat through their feet and the smell is their sweat"

"So doggy BO?" Hannibal grinned. Will laughed at Hannibal's stupid grin, "I suppose."

Will yawned. Hannibal rubbed his shoulder, "Tired?"

"A bit," Will yawned again, "Can we sleep right here?"

"Absolutely," Hannibal said. Will hugged Hannibal again and drifted off to sleep. Hannibal brushed the curls out his face as he mumbles in his sleep. The older man smiled down at his young love, the man he had fallen deeply, helplessly in love with only a short year ago and wouldn't change for anything in the world because that young man taught him what love truly is.


End file.
